Et si Bella avait mentit ?
by lucieblack
Summary: Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen. "Je fermais les yeux, je savais que j'y serai obligée..."
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La scène se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1, 3 et 4, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twi light S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**Et Si Bella Avait Mentit ?**

_Je fermais les yeux, je savais que j'y serai obligée…_

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

« **Bonjour !** » Me réveilla une voix.

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et tournais la tête en direction de la fenêtre : le jour n'était pas encore levé même s'il ne devrait pas tarder. Je lançais un « Bonne nuit ! » avant de refermer les yeux pour retrouver le sommeil auquel ont m'avait enlevée, mais une main glaciale vint me secouer :

«** Non, non, debout marmotte ! Tu n'a plus le droit de dormir ! Tu te marie aujourd'hui ! Allez debout !** »

Je maugréais mais finit tout de même par me lever quand tout à coup mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil où je put lire la date.

« **Je me marie aujourd'hui** »

Un rire cristallin accompagna ma remarque. Alice vint se plaçait face et sourire éclairant son magnifique visage, elle posa ses mains froides sur mes épaules et répondit :

« **Oui, c'est aujourd'hui. Allez il faut t'habiller, ta famille ne vas pas tarder à arriver** »

Alice me laissa le temps d'aller chercher mes vêtements. Je me regardais dans le miroir, la dernière phrase de Alice en tête. En effet ma famille serait présente, mais surtout ma famille sicilienne serait là. Je soupirai, Alice qui était revenu me demanda :

« **Quelque chose ne vas pas** ?

**- Ma famille va venir, ma famille italienne.**

**- Oui, Edward a tenu à les invités.**

**- Tu as eut des visions à leur propos.**

**- Non pas de vison sur ce jour heureux** »

Bizarrement j'en fut soulagé, cela me laissait un peu de temps pour me préparé à la confrontation.

*****************

Alors alors qu'Est-ce que vous en pensez ???

Verdict ! ! !

**LucieBlack**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1, 3 et 4, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twi light S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**_Merci pour vos rewiews elles m'ont donnée des idées pour une peut-être futur fic ! Je sais que je vais déçevoir de d'entre vous qui voyait déjà arriver la Mafia, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé. Plus tard peut-être. Merci encore ! ! !_**

**Tibou06-29 :** Non, tu n'auras pas la suite en exclu sous pretexte que tu me connais et qu'on est dans le même bahut ;p

**Sur ce bonne lecture ! ! !**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Nous étions réunis dans le salon de chez Charlie. René et Phil prés de la porte, Alice, Rosalie et Charlie sur le canapé, quant à moi, je faisais les cents pas, aux aguets attendent le bruit des moteurs qui me ramènerais mon passé en pleine figure. Mais je n'en eut pas besoin, Charlie se leva d'un coup et alla jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit au moment où ces fameux moteurs retentirent. Voilas qui mettait fin à mon attente. Les bruits des moteurs résonnèrent quelques minutes puis le bruit des pneus sur le gravier, des portières qui claquent, des voix, des rires et :

« **Mario !** S'exclama mon père.

- **Charlie !** Lui répondit une voix grave. »

Je lançais un regard à mes « soeurs » puis je me retournais prête à affronter sa colère. Je n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas en direction de la porte d'entrée qu'elle était déjà à l'entrée du salon. Je la dévisagea. Elle avait toujours cette peau d'une pâleur extrême, elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi rayonnante, toujours aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux chocolats se posèrent sur moi, puis sur René et enfin sur Alice et Rosalie. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle siffla de mécontentement et ferma les yeux. Je fis un pas sur le coté et me positionnais devant les filles, face à elle avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux, nos regard se croisèrent et elle avança vers moi, ses mains ganté tendu devant elle, je fis de même pour pouvoir la saluer.

« **Ayona !**

**- Bella, chère cousine** ! »

Je voulut l'embrasser mais elle refusa d'un mouvement de tête et se poussa. Derrière elle, son frère, ses parents, notre cousin commun et ses parents à lui. Je salua chacun des membres de ma famille par cette étreinte que j'avais eut avec Ayona puis je rapportais mon attention sur elle. Ma cousine c'était installer à une distance raisonnable de mes « soeurs ». Je me décidais donc à faire les présentations.

**« Alice, Rosalie, je vous présente ma famille du coté de Charlie. Alors voici mon oncle Mario et sa femme Ginna, ma tante Silvia et son époux Ludvic. Mes cousins Luigi et Franz. Et bien sur ma seule et unique cousine, Ayona. Et je vous présente, mes belles-sœurs Alice et Rosalie Cullen »**

Le sifflement qu'émit Ayona cet annonce me laissa déjà envisager le pire mais elle se maîtrisa et ne dit rien.

*****************

Et voila le décor est planté !

Alors vous en pensé quoi de mes siciliens (même si deux n'en sont pas) ?

Désolé si vous trouvez les chapitres court mais à l'origine cette fic était censé être un OS. Ceci explique cela ! ! !

Verdict ! ! !

**LucieBlack**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1, 3 et 4, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**_Encore merci pour vos rewiew ! ! ! Et oui j'aime vous faire languire ! ! !_**

_ooo0ooo0ooo _

**« Elle est bizarre ta cousine, Bella ! »**

Alice avait dit ça sur e ton de la conversation. Nous étions à l'église et Ayona ne m'avait pas encore rejointe, bien que j'en connaissait la raison, j'étais mal, je voulais lui parlais avant le mariage, lui expliquait mon choix.

**« Bon, reste dans ton silence. Je vais voir où en est mon frère tu c'est ton futur mari ! »**

Je me retrouvais seule pour la première fois de la journée, pas pour longtemps. A peine Alice avait-elle disparut de mon champ de vision qu'Ayona me rejoignit.

« **On va marcher un peu avant le mariage** » Proposa-t-elle.

J'approuva d'un signe de tête et nous prîmes la direction du cimetière. Je savais que c'est au milieu des tombes qu'elle se sentirait le mieux, en sécurité. Je laissai volontairement le silence s'installer attendant la sentence. J'attendait toujours quand nous dépassions une tombe, devant laquelle Ayona s'arrêta.

**« Tant de souffrance pour une si petite personne, murmura-t-elle, je ne comprendrais jamais celle qui y arrive »**

Je regardai la plaque, c'était celle d'un enfant les dates inscrite indiquait qu'il était mort à 3 ans. Je ne fis aucun commentaire alors que nous reprenions notre marche silencieuse, nous arrivions au milieu du cimetière, je sourit, un magnifique saule pleureur. C'est là qu'elle décida de s'arrêter, elle laissa quelques secondes s'échapper puis finit par murmurer :

« **Pourquoi ?**

**-Parce que je l'aime et que je veux passer l'éternité dans ses bras**, répondis-je rapidement »

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi, je m'attendait à y déceler de la haine ou de la colère mais j'obtient de l'inquiétude et de la peur. Elle était terrorisé.

« **Qu'adviendra-t-il de toi quand il t'aura transformée ? As-tu seulement pensé à ce qui pourrait t'arriver ?**

**- Je ne serai que Vampire, mes « gènes » disparaîtrons pendant la transformation.**

**- Alors on ne sera plus cousine**. »

Je la prit dans mes bras ressentant toute sa tristesse, comprenant sa réaction mieux que jamais.

« **Je serai ta cousine éternellement.** »

Je relâchais mon étreinte, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues pâles. Je portais une main à son visage pour les essuyer mais elle se recula.

« **Je suis désolé. Je n'ai plus le droit, plus aucun contact physique avec les humains. Je suis devenu trop dangereuse pour ton espèce.**

**- Mais je ne suis pas que humaine**, rétorquais-je, faussement vexée.

**- A plus de 90 % humaine. Et je refuse de te tuer.**

**- Tu t'entendra bien avec Edward.** »

Je souris et elle explosa de rire. Son rire me transporta, il semblait tellement fragile et doux que j'aurai pu m'en enivré. Elle me tendit l'une de ses mains gantées et je m'en saisi. Nous retournâmes à l'église, ainsi main dans la main, et elle demanda :

«** Tes amis ne sont pas au courant de ta particularité. Non, bien entendu. Je ne dirais rien mais je ne pourrais pas empêcher la présence de Serena et de ses sbires.** »

Je soupirais.

« **Je sais, mais essaye au moins** »

Nous étions arriver sur le parvis de l'église. Tout le monde étais là. Et je le vis enfin. Je lâchais la main de ma cousine et le rejoignit.

«** Tu est magnifique**, souffla-t-il

**- Moins que toi… Edward**. »

J'avais murmuré son nom en lui caressant la joue. Je ne savais pas comment lui expliquait et surtout je ne voulais pas y penser.

« **Et qui Est-ce ?** Demanda Jasper derrière Edward »

Je me retournais, paniquée mais je ne vis que Ayona qui était venu se présenter aux autres membres des Cullens.

« **Oh, je vous présente Ayona, ma cousine sicilienne. Ayona, je te présente les parents de Edward, Carlisle et Esmé, ses frères Emmet et Jasper. Et, je prit Edward par la main, cousine je te présente Edward.** »

Mon futur mari tendit une main qu'Ayona sera en murmurant assez fort pour n'être entendu que des Cullen.

« **Enchantée de rencontrer le vampire qui me vole ma cousine.** »

Immédiatement les Cullen se raidirent. Je posa une main sur le torse d'Edward et dis à Ayona.

**« Pas maintenant.**

**- Si, maintenant. J'ai bien compris que tu ne lui dirais rien. Hors Serena arrivera ce soir et il doit savoir dans quel combat il va faire sombrer sa famille avant de t'épouser.**

**- Elle… Je pensais que j'avais encore le temps…**

**- Il semble qu'ils en est décidé autrement.** »

Je regardais les Cullen, ils me fixaient avec insistant tentant de comprendre cette échange familliale. Mon regard se rapporta sur Edward et je compris que ma cousine avait raison : il était tant pour moi de leur avouer la vérité.

*****************

Tada

Ah, ah, ah il faudra attendre encore un peu pour avoir la suite ! ! !

Quel secret cache donc cette famille étrangère ? ? ?

Alors verdict ! ! !

**LucieBlack**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**_Merci, Merci, Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! ! !_**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Nous étions dans une pièce à l'arrière de l'église. Ayona c'était mise prés de la porte, juste derrière moi, pour intervenir si les choses ne ce passait pas aussi bien que je le souhaitait. Les Cullens silencieux et incrédules nous avais suivit ici tous en se lançant des regards prudent. A présent ils se tenaient en face de moi, formant un demi-cercle. Tous me fixait avec insistance attendant que je m'explique. Moi je les évitait, j'étais tendu, inquiète et terrorisé par ce que j'avais à leur révéler, espérant pouvoir passer certaine chose. Cependant une vague de bien-être et de chaleur me parcourut me donnant le courage dont j'avais besoin. Je souris et remercia mentalement Jasper pour son soutient.

**« Pour commencer j'aimerais vous expliquait la raison de mon silence… »**

Mais Edward ne put se contenir plus longtemps et il explosa avant même que j'eut le temps de finir ma phrase.

**« Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ? Tu devais garder le secret. Tu la met en danger ! »**

Je sentit Ayona s'agiter dans mon dos, prête à répliquer mais je la devança.

**« Je ne lui est rien dit. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Elle la su à l'instant même où ses yeux ce sont posé sur Alice et Rosalie. »**

J'avais dit tout cela en gardant un calme qui n'étais pas mien, encore une fois il fallait remerciait Jasper pour son soutien, bien que, malgré tout, comme les autres Cullen, il me regardait an air interdit sur le visage.

**« Ma famille Sicilienne à quelque particularités, dont j'ai quelques facettes. La raison de mon silence est dû au fait que comme vous je ne pouvais révéler certaine chose à d'autre. J'aurais pu vous en parler quand j'ai su qui vous étiez, mais j'ai repousser l'échéance le plus possible. Puis est venu se rajouté à ça ma transformation qui n'as fait que conforté mon silence, je savais qu'une fois transformé… »**

Je jetais un regard à Edward mais celui-ci avait la tête baissée.

**« ces facettes disparaîtraient au profit de mes nouvelles aptitudes »**

Je marquais une pause. Devais-je leur parler de la raison qui m'avait pousser à me rendre ici, à Forks. Un regard vers Ayona m'en dissuada. Elle avait déjà tout expliquait à Edward, le reste des Cullen pouvait rester dans l'ignorance encore un moment, je la remerciais du regard pour son génie, elle semblait sur le point de parler, mais elle fut une nouvelle fois devancer, par Alice cette fois :

« **Admettons juste un instant que cela nous regarde, en quoi notre famille est-elle exposé à un combat si Edward et Bella se marie? Et qui est cette Serena ? »**

Si je ne l'avais pas tant aimer j'aurais étais capable de la tuer pour avoir poser cette question, elle m'obliger presque à leur révéler ce que j'avais espérer garder pour moi.

**« Serena est, pour nous, l'équivalent de Jane, en peut-être moins dangereuse »**

Répondis-je en éludant délibérément la première question ce qui n'échappa a ma « soeur » mais elle ne releva pas. Ayona se permit un pas en avant.

« **Pour ce qui est du combat**, je la fusilla du regard mais elle m'ignora, **il se trouve qu'il existe, dans notre famille, trois jeunes filles parfaitement identique qui ont des dons plus particulier. Ce sont des tueuses, ne sourit pas,** lança-t-elle à Rosalie qui avait réagis,** elles sont rusé, rapide et précise, elles ont était formé à ça, elle ne ressente aucun regret à faire ça, elles y prennent même un certain plaisir. Le danger est pour vous leur formation, ce sont des tueuses. Des tueuses de Vampire. »**

Le sourire qu'affichait Rosalie s'effaça aussitôt quand elle compris.

« **Elles viendront ici ?** Demanda-t-elle.

**- Pas si vous vous faite discret quand Serena sera là, elle ne peut pas savoir si vous êtes humains ou pas, elle n'en à pas les moyens, mais si elle l'apprend elle les enverra il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus »**

L'espace d'un instant je me rappela de ces trois filles dont Ayona m'avait parler des siciliennes, les plus belles que j'ai jamais vu. Un détail me revint subitement à l'esprit.

« **Ce sont tes amies, les _principesse__ !_**

**- Oui,** répondit simplement ma cousine

**- Mais…**

**-Je n'ai rien à gagner à te dénoncer »**

Elle me sourit mais je voyais la peine dans ses yeux. Carlisle s'approcha de moi, rompant ainsi le demi-cercle formai par la famille.

« **Tu nous a révélé ce que nous devions savoir. Ce n'est plus à nous que tu dois des explications.** » Dit-il de sa voix mélodieuse.

Les Cullen approuvèrent et sortirent. J'entendit un sifflement dans mon dos, en me retournant je vis qu'Emmet avait attraper Ayona par le bras pour la faire sortir mais celle-ci n'avait pas apprécier le contact avec sa peau vampirique, je lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que je ne risquai rien.

La porte se referma derrière elle.

*****************

Et oui, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour la confrontation Bella/Edward. En attendant j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Pour le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop romantique, mais entre Edward et mon cerveau de petite fille ça risque de tourné à la guimauve ! ! !

Verdict ! ! !

**LucieBlack**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait menti ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'ait pas été complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre en danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lu les Tomes 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraissent très étranges c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**Merci, merci et merci pour vos rewiew !!!**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Je n'osais pas me retourner, Jasper n'étant plus là, le calme qu'il m'avait insufflé auparavant avait disparu, laissant place à la peur. Je ne survivrait pas au rejet d'Edward. Je n'osais pas me retourner, je savais que je trouverais un visage empreint de tristesse. Je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre, je savais que je l'avais blessé, mon mensonge venait de me coûter sa confiance. Je n'osait pas me retourner et affronter la colère de ses yeux. Il venait de comprendre que je l'avais trahi. Pourtant je fut obliger de me retourner, de l'affronter. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand je me rendis compte qu'il se tenait juste derrière moi. Je baissa la tête honteuse mais d'une main forte sur mon menton il m'obligea à la relever pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas tromper il était en colère. Je n'osais pas parler. Son souffle froid sur ma peau me fit frissonner. Edward ferma les yeux un instant puis s'éloigna, légèrement de moi.

« **Edward, je…** commençais-je

**- Tais-toi,** me coupa-t-il, **attend.** »

Je me tu donc attendant qu'il me permette de parler. Il gardait les yeux fermés pensant ainsi me cacher sa douleur que je ne lisais que trop sur son visage si parfait. J'aurais voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le rassurer mais il m'en aurait empêchée. Sa main lâcha mon menton quand il rouvrit les paupières. Ses prunelles d'or capturèrent mon regard. J'eus le souffle coupé, je m'étais attendue à des cris, des reproches mais une nouvelle fois Edward m'impressionna. La tristesse disparut de ses traits laissant place à de l'inquiétude et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de lui expliquer. Je m'avançai vers lui, il resta immobile alors que je m'approchais au plus prés.

« **Je ne voulais pas te blesser, je voulais te protéger moi aussi**

**.- Ne t'inquiète pas ta cousine m'as déjà tout expliquer. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça bien que je ne le comprenne pas.**

**- Pourquoi est tu aussi gentil avec moi. Tu devrais me haïr pour ce mensonge. Cela serait logique que tu laisse parler ta colère contre moi, je suis capable de comprendre. Je ne te mérite pas. **»

Ma dernière phrase eut un effet immédiat sur Edward. Il plaça ses deux mains de glace de part et d'autre de mon visage.

**« Je t'interdis de penser une seule seconde que tu ne me mérite pas. Et oui je te hais, autant que je t'aime. C'est cette haine que j'ai envers toi depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu qui fait mon amour pour toi aussi fort et incassable. Certes tu m'as menti mais j'ai t'ai menti aussi. Je suis parti, Bella je t'ai abandonner, je t'ai fait du mal pourtant tu m'a laissé revenir, tu m'as pardonné. **

**- Ce n'est pas la même chose,**

-**Si,** s'énerva-t-il, **j'ai menti pour _te_ protéger, comme tu as menti pour _me_ protéger. Seulement ni toi, ni moi n'avons était capable de le faire correctement »**

Sa derrière phrase le fit sourire. Je devais avouer qu'il avait raison, nous ne faisons pas les bons choix pour l'autre. Quelque secondes s'échappèrent durant lesquelles il me dévisagea, l'inquiétude avait quitté ses yeux et ses traits étaient redevenus ceux que je lui connaissait. Il était calme à présent. Pourtant je n'osais toujours pas le toucher, j'avais encore trop peur de son rejet. Alors je restai là, immobile attendant, une fois de plus aujourd'hui, la sentence. Il se baissa vers moi sans lâcher mon visage. Il colla son front au mien, nos yeux ne se quittaient pas, nos souffles se mêlaient. Je bougeai enfin, posant à mon tour mes mains sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux un instant au moment où nos peaux se touchèrent, puis il re-captura mon regard dans le sien. Je compris que les mots étaient inutiles à cet instant, nous n'en avions pas besoin. Nous ne bougions plus. Le temps s'écoulait et nous restions là à nous regarder dans les yeux, la peur m'avait quittée, j'étais de nouveau calme mais cette fois Jasper n'y étais pour rien. Edward lâcha un coté de mon visage et posa sa main sur ma taille me rapprochant encore de lui. Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent une première fois alors que mes mains quittaient son visage et passaient autour de son cou. A nouveau nos lèvres se frôlèrent plus longtemps cette fois, Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui. J'étais surprise de la façon dont les choses s'étaient déroulées. Les lèvres froides de mon amant se détachèrent des miennes un instant.

**« Tu est ma vie,** murmura-t-il, **la seule qui me donne la force de continuer. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. Le plus important pour moi c'est que tu sois là, prés de moi, pour l'éternité. Je veux pouvoir chaque jour admirer ta beauté, te sentir dans mes bras, goûter à tes lèvres quelles que soient les facettes de toi que je ne connais pas. Je te les pardonne toutes, il n'y a qu'un acte que je ne serais pas capable de te pardonner. Le reste ne compte pas. Seulement toi, moi, notre amour et l'éternité. »**

Je fermai les yeux me laissant aller à ses baisers, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant il me repoussa gentiment et assez lentement pour que ses lèvres s'attardent sur les miennes.

**« Les autres s'impatientent, allons-y »**

J'approuvai, je le prit par la main prête à sortir de la pièce quand je me rappelai d'une chose.

« **Que ne sera tu pas capable de me pardonner ?** Demandai-je

- **Que tu dises non au moment fatidique. Ça je ne le supporterais pas**. Répondit-il en me souriant.

- **J'en serai complètement incapable.** »

Je le tira vers moi, ce fut à mon tour d'emprisonner son visage dans mes mains.

« **Je t'aime**, soufflai-je simplement »

Une nouvelle fois nos lèvres se scellèrent pour un baiser tendre et doux. Puis Edward ouvrit la porte.

********************

Et voila, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop dessus !!!

Alors verdict !!!

**LucieBlack**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

_oOoo0ooo0ooo_

Edward me serra un peu plus contre lui. La nuit était tombée sur Forks malgré les nuages qui cachaient les étoiles à nos yeux. Je frissonnai au contact de sa peau gelée mais ce n'était rien. Nous étions réunis dans un jardin réservé par Alice pour l'après mariage. Mariage qui s'était très bien passé (j'avais sourit en répondant oui, me rappelant de ce qu'Edward m'avais avoué). De la où nous étions je voyais très bien Ayona, Luigi et Franz passer entre les invités, sur le qui-vive. Edward devait entendre ce qu'ils se disaient car il lança un regard à Alice qui désapprouva de loin. Après notre explication les Cullen avaient proposé leur aide à ma cousine mais cette dernière avait été catégorique : elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Edward ne comprenait pas la haine qui habitait la voix d'Ayona quand elle était obligée de leur parler. Et je refusais de la lui expliquer.L'atmosphère ambiante changea d'un coup. Ayona se stoppa et regarda Franz. Je souris en l'espace de 30 secondes le jardin se vida, seul nous et les Cullen restèrent, tous les autres étaient partis s'occuper à autre chose. Ayona fut à mes cotés rapidement alors que les garçons se plaçaient de part et d'autre du jardin. Serena apparut enfin, entourée de quatre de ses hommes.

«** Isabella, tu me déçois. Te voilà mariée et nous n'avons pas étés invités, vraiment cela ne se fait pas**. Elle marqua une pause. **Ayona, je sens pas l'odeur de la mort ici, comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas eut de mort**, répondit ma cousine, visiblement irritée.

- **Que nous veux-tu Serena ?** Demandai-je à mon tour »

Je sentit Edward se pencher vers moi, je l'empêchai de parler : Serena ne devait pas savoir qui il était.

«** Allons Isabella, tu le sais très bien ! Il te faut tenir tes engagements envers notre communauté. Je ne suis là que pour te le rappeler »**

Ayona s'agita mais je préférais ignorer son échange muet avec Luigi.

«** Je n'ai pas oublié**, répondis-je, **tu peux donc repartir tranquille, ils auront ce que je leur dois**.

**- Non, Isabella tu n'as pas compris. Ils le veulent, et il le veulent tout de suite.**

**- Non ! »**

Ayona avait réagis à un vitesse hallucinante, elle se posta devant moi au moment où l'un des sbires de Serena faisait un pas en avant.

**« Approche donc ! Essaye juste de la toucher.**

**- Ayona cette histoire ne te regarde pas**, vociféra Serena semblant perdre son calme »

Je jetai un coup d'œil au jardin. Les Cullen étaient maintenant sur le qui-vive, mais n'avaient pas agit et je savais très bien que ce n'était dû qu'a la seule force de volonté de Franz. Ce dernier fixait intensément Luigi, sans ciller, attendant le signal d'Ayona pour agir. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de ma cousine et murmurai :

**« Ce n'est pas la peine de faire ça, je leur dois.**

**- Attend. Juste quelques secondes,** me murmura-t-elle a son tour en s'écartant de moi. »

Je ne compris pas où elle voulait venir de suite mais je finis par, néanmoins, deviner. Les nuages s'écartèrent au-dessus de Forks, laissant les rayons que propageait la lune caresser mes mains qui me picotèrent un instant. Du regard j'imposai aux Cullen, et encore une fois Franz les retint, de rester en arrière puis mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Serena.

«** Je t'interdis de m'imposer quoi que ce soit !**

**- Mais tu n'as pas le choix**, me répondit-elle, **c'est ta dette. Tu voulais être libre, soit, mais cette liberté avait un prix, je te rappelle »**

Je me souvenais de ce prix à payer pour être libre mais je n'osais le faire, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je ne pouvais commettre un tel acte voila pourquoi je m'étais réfugiée chez mon pè fermai les yeux, je savais que j'y serais obligée… Je ramenai mes mains devant moi, réunissant ainsi toute l'énergie que j'avais concentrée depuis l'apparition de la lune, créant une boule d'énergie entre mes mains. Je rouvris les yeux et j'eus à peine le temps de voir une lueur de peur traverser les grands yeux verts de Serena avant que la sphère ne l'atteigne et qu'elle s'écroule, bien qu'elle finirait par se relever.

A peine eut-elle touché le sol que mes trois alliés agirent. Les deux garçons brisèrent les nuques de deux des gardes avant de se saisir d'un troisième sans pour autant le tuer. Le quatrième garde se retrouvant seul, tenta de s'enfuir, mais Ayona s'avançait déjà vers lui retirant ses gants. Je put enfin savoir la raison de leur présence sur elle, ses mains étaient devenues transparente, je retint un cris d'horreur quand je compris que ma cousine ne tarderait pas à rejoindre le monde des spectres. Elle tendit une des ses mains vers le garde et je m'emparais de celle d'Edward, ne sachant que trop ce qui allait suivre. Lui ne bougea pas, mais serra tout de même ma main, fixant le spectacle se déroulait devant lui. Ayona caressa la joue du garde et celui-ci suffoqua.

**« Pardonne-moi**, murmura-t-elle »

Plaçant son autre main sur le visage du garde, elle l'attira à elle est déposa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qu'elle vidait de sa force vitale. Cela dura quelques secondes puis elle lâcha l'homme qui s'écroula, mort, à se pieds. Ayona recula légèrement et remit ses gants en rejoignant les garçons.

*****************

**Et voila, vous savez, enfin, qui sont c'est siciliens…**

**Je voulais vous remercier pour votre soutient autant sur cette fic que sur « Elle est née pour toi » (non c'est pas vrai je ne fais pas de Pub), merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mise dans leur favoris et a ceux qui se sont abonnes aux alertes de la fic. **

**MERCI !!!!!!!!!! Je tient à vous précisez que la fic est, bientôt, terminée. Eh oui toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.**

** Mais rassurez-vous encore 3 chapitres avant la fin. Merci encore !**

**Alors ce chapitre???**

**Verdict !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également mon premier OS sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**Hum…. C'est bientôt fini, alors une nouvelle fois MERCI !!!**

**Réponse a Joanie () : Alors pour commencer merci pour toute tes rewiews sur mes deux fic et ensuite oui la famille de Bella est dotée de certain pouvoir mais non ce n'est pas la raison de la transparence des mains de Ayona, la reponses à cette question se trouve dans ce chapitre !!!  
**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Serena remua et se releva, elle m'assena un regard noir, je la savais prête à attaquer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis les baissa sur les trois corps qui l'entouraient. Sa colère me sembla s'amplifier mais Ayona parla avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

«** A ta place je ne ferai rien,** elle sortit un couteau de sous son tee-shirt. **Vois tu Luigi as remarqué une certaine relation entre toi et ce jeune homme. Tu vois de quoi je veux parler ? »**

Serena se raidit.

« **Tue-le, et je retournerais l'enfer pour te retrouver »**

Ayona explosa de rire, tandis que je détaillais le jeune homme en question. Il ne devait avoir plus de 20 ans, typé méditerranéen, je le trouvais quelconque pour un des leurs mais je remarquai néanmoins ses yeux, d'un vert profond.

« **C'est ton fils !** M'exclamai-je »

Serena se tourna vers moi.

« **Gianni,** répondit-elle

- **Serena, passons un accord. Tu te débrouille pour faire disparaître la dette de Bella et je te rend ton fils**, dit Ayona.

- **Et si je refuse**, rétorqua Serena en reportant son attention sur ma cousine.

- **Si tu refuses, c'est simple**, Ayona rapprocha le couteau de la gorge de Gianni. **Je le tue**. »

Je fis un mouvement pour l'empêcher de faire saigner ce garçon. A quoi jouait-elle? Mais Edward m'en empêcha.

**« Elle sait ce qu'elle fait,** murmura-t-il.

-** Mais…**

**- Serena va céder ! »**

Et effectivement après un petite hésitation, Serena inclina la tête montrant ainsi son accord avec le marché de ma cousine. Cette dernière rangea son couteau et sourit. Elle fit signe aux garçons de relâcher Gianni.

**« Au revoir Serena,** Lancèrent-ils en me rejoignant. »

Serena attrapa son fils, fusilla ma cousine du regard et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. J'allais parler mais Ayona m'arrêta de la main, tendu.

**« Ça a été trop facile,** murmura-t-elle. **Luigi protége Bella. Franz, viens là. »**

Les garçons s'éxecutèrent. J'étais impressionnée par l'autorité qu'elle avait toujours eue. Mais je ne comprenais sa réaction.

**« Edward,** appela-t-elle.

**- Elle est toujours ici, elle essaye de contacter quelqu'un**, répondit mon mari. **Mais c'est après toi qu'elle en a, plus après Bella**.

**- Parfait.**

**- Non pas parfait,** explosai-je, **Serena ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi »**

Ma cousine me rejoignit et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien.

**« Tu n'as pas compris. Bella, je suis entrain de les rejoindre. Tu as vu mes mains, elles y sont déjà, le reste suivra bientôt. La nuit va complètement prendre possession de mon être.** Elle essuya les larmes qui avait coulé sur mon visage. **Serena ne peut plus rien contre moi. C'était censé être le plus beau jour de ta vie et voilà ce qu'elle en à fait »**

D'un geste elle balaya l'assistance de vampires. Je respirai un grand coup. Je devais payer ma dette et je savais maintenant comment. Je poussai Ayona.

**« Reste ici, je trouve que tu as assez tué pour aujourd'hui »**

Puis je partis, prête à affronter mon destin. Ayona dû comprendre car elle empêcha tout le monde de me suivre.

*****************

**Oui je sais vous avez, là maintenant, une folle envie de me tuer !!!**

**Alors???**

**Verdict !!!**

**Je part en vacances bientôt et je n'aurais pas internet donc la suite mettra surement du temps avant d'étre posté !!! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas toute cette fic est écrite !!! Je ne vous abandonne donc pas !!!  
**

**LucieBlack**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également ma première fic sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**Voila l'avant dernier chapitre de Et Si Bella Avait Mentit ?, merci pour tout, à tous !!!**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Serena était là, appuyée contre une voiture noire aux vitres teintées. Elle eut un sourire victorieux quand elle me vit.

**« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te complimenter. Cette robe te va à ravir, tu es tout simplement ravissante. Ils auraient été heureux de te voir ainsi, depuis qu'ils espèrent marier une de leur protégées.**

**- Je croyais que tu irais les avertir des changements qui venaient d'avoir lieu.** Lançai-je, toujours aussi calme.

**- En faite cela peut attendre. Je savais que tu voudrais me parler avant.**

**- Exact. Je crois savoir que tu es capable de te téléporter.**

**- En effet mais…**

**- Imaginons que tu te blesses et que tu te téléportes. Que se passera-t-il ?**

**- C'est impossible. Il faut que je sois en pleine possession de mes forces physiques et mentales pour y arriver. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir ? »**

Je m'étais rapprochée d'elle en même temps qu'elle me parlait.

**« Sais-tu qu'elle est la dette que je dois payer pour ma liberté ?** Demandai-je

**- Pour être franche, non ! Mais pour qu'ils m'envoient cela doit être important.**

**- Oui. Ils veulent un corps. Le corps de quelqu'un qui puisse leurs rendre leurs propres corps. Mais je ne savais pas où trouver une personne qui pourrait y correspondre. »**

Une lueure dans son regard m'expliqua qu'elle venait de comprendre, trop tard malheureusement. Avant qu'elle n'est pu réagir une lame acérée s'enfonçait dans son estomac. Le sang éclaboussa ma robe de mariée quand je sortit la lame de l'endroit où je l'avais logée. Serena s'écroula à mes pieds. J'attendis quelques secondes en faisant disparaître le couteau avant d'appeler à l'aide. Gianni apparut, quand il vit sa mère au sol il se précipita. J'ouvris la portière du véhicule, je trouvai ce que je cherchais dans la boite à gant : un papier et un stylo. J'écrivis rapidement quelques mots dessus avant de le plier et de le tendre à Gianni.

**« Tiens, ramène là vite auprès d'eux et donne leur ça avant qu'ils ne la soignent.**

**- Qui a fait ça ?** Demanda-t-il perplexe.

**- Devine**. Répondis-je

**- C'est elle, avec son couteau. »**

J'affirmai de la tête. Il prit le papier de mes mains et disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

«** Bien joué**, dit une voix dans l'ombre.

**- Merci,** répondis-je en sortant de la voiture. »

Je souris à Ayona.

**« Si je n'avais pas senti la lame sur ma peau quand tu m'as poussée je n'aurais jamais su ce que tu allais faire. Par contre tu devrais aller te changer avant de retourner là-bas. Le sang risquerai de perturber certains de tes invités, voire même ton mari »**

J'explosai de rire avant de prendre la main qu'elle me tendait.

*****************

**Tada, et oui Bella est une sadique !!!**

**J'avoue que ce n'est pas le chapitre que je préfére !**

**Pour ce qui se poseraient la question, si Ayona ne réagit pas au fait que Bella l'accuse du « meurtre » de Serena c'est parce qu'elle va mourir et que donc Gianni ne la retrouvera pas !!!**

**C'est bien j'anticipe vos questions !!!**

**Alors ???**

**Verdict !!!**

**LucieBlack**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre : **Et si Bella avait mentit ?

**Auteur : **LucieBlack

**Disclaimer** : Les personnage appartiennent à la grande Stephanie Meyer ! ! ! Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire si ce n'est le plaisir de partager avec vous ! ! !

**Résumé** : Partons du principe que Bella n'est pas était complètement sincère avec les Cullen, et qu'en réalité elle cache en secret qui pourrait mettre ne danger sa « famille ». La fic se passe le jour du Mariage de Bella et Edward ! ! !

**Petite info **: Je n'est pas encore lut les Tome 1 et 4, je biens juste de terminer le 3, donc si certaines choses vous paraisse très étrange c'est normal ! C'est également ma première fic sur Twilight. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le signalez, idem s'il ne vous plaît pas, ou si vous avez des remarques et autres ! ! !

**Voila dernier chapitre de Et Si Bella Avait Mentit ?, merci pour tout, à tous !!!**

_ooo0ooo0ooo_

Une semaine. Voila une semaine que j'étais, enfin, Mme Edward Cullen. Je venais de passer la meilleur semaine de ma vie, partagée entre mes deux familles. Mais aujourd'hui c'était celui du départ de ma famille Sicilienne. Et aujourd'hui c'est accompagnée de mon mari et de mes « frères et soeurs » que je me rendis chez Charlie. Les adultes étant partis une dernière fois visité Forks. Nous retrouvâmes mes cousins installés dans le salon en train de discuter joyeusement. Je fus surprise dont la façons se passaient. La cohabitation, dans une pièce aussi petite, entre vampires et ma cousine semblait bien se passer. Pour Luigi et Franz, il n'y avait aucun problème ils adoraient ma belle-famille. Je regardais Edward, lui fixait Ayona cherchant, encore, à percer son secret. Lui et Alice m'avaient déjà questionnée mais j'étais restée extrêmement floue. Je savais que les autres Cullen se posaient des questions sur elle, Ayona était tellement distante et froide malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour que tout se passe à merveille. Edward s'agita et lança un regard noir à Alice, regard que cette dernière ignora en se tournant vers ma cousine.

**« Pourquoi ne nous aimes-tu pas Ayona ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- Parce que vous êtes des erreurs de la nature et parce que vous m'empêchez de bien faire mon job. Vous ne devriez tout bonnement pas exister.** Répondit-elle sèchement

**- Ayona,** m'exclamais-je, **ce ne sont pas des « erreurs de la nature ».**

-** Si. Ils ne sont ni vivants, ni morts. Tu appelles ça comment toi ?**

**- Des vampires,** proposa Edward, irrité.

**- C'est un synonyme pour moi.** Expliqua Ayona. »

Rosalie se leva et attrapa Ayona. En une demi seconde l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Luigi et Franz se levèrent, prêt à bondir sur Rosalie.

**« Nous ne somme pas des anomalies,** asséna la vampire blonde, **ce n'est pas nous qui somme transparents. »**

Je sus au regard que se lancèrent mes cousins qu'elle était allée trop loin dans ses propos. Et comme pour confirmer le fil de mes pensées, Rosalie fut projetée contre l'un des murs du salon. Les yeux d'Ayona avaient viré au blanc immaculé. Elle irradiait littéralement, un froid glacial emanant d'elle. Je ne l'avais jamais vue ainsi. Les Cullen réagirent vite, se plaçant entre ma cousine et le reste, mais elle ne bougea pas, continuant de fixer Rosalie. J'entendis un sanglot. Je me retournais, c'était Rosalie. C'était fou le vampires ne pleurent pas mais la puissance d'Ayona avait créé des larmes dans les yeux d'or de ma belle-sœur. Elle murmurait, suppliait que cela s'arrête. Emmett voulu agir mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup, la chaleur revenant, Ayona s'écroula et Rosalie cessa de pleurer. Je vis le visage d'Edward se tordre de douleur, il devait voir ce que Rosalie avait vécu. Luigi et Franz avaient aidé Ayona a se relever.

**« Tu nies toujours l'évidence, ce jour-là, dans cette ruelle tu aurais dû mourir mais cette chose à empêché un spectre de faire son travail**. Cracha ma cousine haineuse »

Je comprit alors ce qu'elle venait de faire à Rosalie.

**« Tu n'as pas le droit. Tu te rend compte du mal que tu lui fais. Tu lui a fait revir son VIOL.** J'avais hurler, tremblante

**- Non,** murmura Rosalie, **j'ai vécu sa torture. »**

Tout le monde fixa Rosalie intrigués et choqués, mais celle-ci fixait Ayona.

**« Je ne savais pas, _nous_ ne savions pas.** Lui dit-elle

**- Je sais mais cela ne change rien, ce spectre à été anéanti parce qu'il n'as pas ramené ton âme avec lui. »**

Ayona s'avança prudemment pour aider Rosalie à se relever puis nous expliquer.

**« Quand votre « père » l'a transformée il a changé son destin. Elle aurait dû mourir dans cette ruelle. Voyez-vous quand l'un d'entre vous est transformé il y des cas distincts. Celui où nous ne sentons rien, car la personne transformée soit a choisi, soit ne devait par encore mourir. Comme le cas de Bella. Mais l'autre, le second cas, **elle désigna Rosalie**, c'est celui où la mort est prévue, l'un de nous attend tapi dans l'ombre pour pouvoir ramener l'âme du mourant dans notre monde. Si un spectre est devançé par un vampire qui l'empêche de récupérer l'âme de sa « victime », en retournant dans son monde le spectre est torturé, voir anéanti, détruit puisqu'il ne peut pas mourir »**

Tout le monde se rassit à sa place initiale, écoutant patiemment la fin du récit d'Ayona.

«** Ce que je viens de montrer à Rosalie c'sst-ce qu'a vécu son spectre. Pour qu'elle comprenne, ce que nous ressentons quand cela arrive. Je ne suis pas encore un spectre mes je glisse dans le monde de l'ombre à une telle vitesse que je suis capable ressentir le mal de ceux qui ont été empêchés pour vous.**

**- Je suis désolé,** murmura Rosalie. »

Ayona ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle s'arrêta et sourit.

**« Je suis bien contente de partir aujourd'hui »**

Je ne comprenait pas le rapport avec ce qui venait de se passer. Un bruit de moteur se fit entendre dans le rue et le sourit d'Ayona s'élargit, son regard se porta par la fenêtre accompagné par ceux de Franz et Luigi qui s'étaient à nouveau levés.

**« Oh, m**** !** s'exclama Luigi.

**- Tu es mal Bella, très mal**, commenta Franz, mort de rire. »

Je me levai à mon tour, et regardai par la fenêtre.

**« Quoi ?** Me demanda Edward. »

Je devais être apeurée. Une berline noir aux vitres teintées c'était garée dans la rue, devant la maison. Deux hommes en sortirent. Habillés costume, cravate, lunettes noires.

**« Oh, non pas ça. Pas eux »**

Je me tournais cherchant le réconfort dans le sourire de ma cousine.

«** Oh si, c'est Lui,**

**- Qui ?** Me demanda Edward

**- Mon grand-pére,** répondis-je.

**- Et alors qu'est-ce qui peu être pire que ta cousine le futur spectre**. Lança Emmett »

Je me laissai gagner par l'hilarité des siciliens derrière moi et sourit à mon tour.

**« Un mafieux sicilien,** je regardai Edward, **venu s'assurer que le mari de sa petite fille est quelqu'un de bien »**

******************

**TADA !!!**

**Alors ma fin vous a plus, petit clin d'œil à toi Dragunov !**

**Je sais que cette fin est bizarre mais voila…J'espère que ma fic vous a plu !!!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont rewiwer pendant tous ce temps, ceux qui se sont abonnée aux alertes de la fic **

**Et bien sur merci a Tibou06-29 d'avoir corrigé mes fautes! **

**A bientôt pour d'autres fics !!!!!!!!!**

**LucieBlack**


	10. Remerciment

**Voila c'est terminer pour cette fiction. Je tenais a remercier tous mes cher rewieweur (je sais pas trop si ça s'écrit comme ça) pour leur soutient.**

**Particulièrement a toi Joanie xxxx qui suit cette fic depuis son premier chapitre !**

**Remerciement particulier a Tibou06-29 pour son soutient quotidien et ses corrections !**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui ce sont abonner au alert de cette story : Arya15, Maribou, Ginnypotter94, Cathy863, Debodebi, Minashi, Lathuvang, Eeva, Marie88, Cawo114, Zophia-nothing-plume.**

**Et tous ceux qui l'ont mit dans leur favori : Cawo114, Eeva, Lyly7, Lamies, Elo31, Persephone.**

**Merci pour tout !!!!**

**Voilas c'est terminer ici mais j'espère vous retrouver sur mon autre fic « Elle est née pour toi »**

**Bises LucieBlack**


End file.
